A Trip Down Memory Lane
by Stanalicious-Coffee
Summary: MAJOR OOC ONE-SHOT. This is one of the scenarios that kept playing out in my head about the "first" time they meet.


**A/N: Ok, so i was asking around my house for fic ideas, and my dad is like "Cinco de mayo", "Fourth of July fireworks in NYC... under the stars". I was about to do the latter when this idea hit me, with that said, I'm sorry if the concept seems rushed. And be forewarned, MAJOR OOC.**

**Follows, Reviews, and Favorites are, as always, appreciated. **

**-Sarah**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor will I ever, Castle. Though I have an incessant want of ownership of this show, I know the cold hard truth. I'm just borrowing the characters!**

* * *

"We should bring Mr. Castle in for questioning, check his alibi, see if there are any connections between him and our victims, an-" Montgomery was cut off by a very girly, excited squeal coming from the middle of the room.

"Mr. Castle? As in Richard Castle?" Beckett called out.

"Mhmmm." Esposito and Ryan teasingly replied, momentarily stunned by their lead detective's highly rare and major PDG (Public Display of Girlishness).

_You have a problem with reading?_ Her earlier words replayed in all of their minds, slowly making the connection between her love of the 'genre', as she put it, and the fan-girlish squeal she let out moments ago. She continued to fantasize, with one dramatic hand flying to her forehead, palm turned out, and the other clutching the material over her heart. Her face quickly turned serious, "I'm going!" the words came out harsher than she expected, and in the form of a command that wasn't open for discussion.

"I can't let you go if you have such an emotional attachment with the writer." Montgomery stated in the same cold tone.

"Sir, when have you ever seen me put my emotions or feelings in front of my job?"

"Never."

"Exactly! And this is why you should let me go! Now, boys, you stay here and find Allison Tisdale's next of kin." With that she pulled her jacket from the back of her chair and made her way to the elevator, making sure to add an extra hop in her step.

* * *

20 Minutes Later:

Kate sat in her car just one block away from the book party, the one which held Richard Castle, his family, and all of the fans that normally get in her way. Tonight is different though, she can flash her badge and have the room clear itself. She tilted the rear-view mirror, taking one last look at herself to make sure her short hair fell correctly across her forehead. She scanned her face, smiling in the meantime, but she frowned when her eyes caught a glimpse of her lips.

They were dry and rough looking. _Oh God, he can't see me like this! _she thought. As she pulled a chap stick and lip gloss out of the middle console, she ran her eyes over the digital clock located directly in the front. It read _9:32._ She had about an hour and a half to find Castle and _crash_ his book launch party.

Beckett hastily rubbed chap stick on her lips, before covering it with a hefty splotch of lip gloss. She rubbed her lips together, staring into the mirror, and opening the door to her car. She quickly retreated, making her way to the entrance of the event. There were two body guards standing in front of the building, she debated using her badge, or having a little fun and displaying her Russian accent. "NYPD!" she pushed passed them, and made her way to the main room. He wasn't in there, so she took a detour, away from the crowd and walked into the bar.

She saw the very familiar back of the head of the man in question. She approached him after she saw his flamboyant mother seemingly floated away. "Mr. Castle."

He spun around in his seat, "Where would you like it?" he gave her a genuine smile, and the look in his eyes made her insides flop around like a fish that fell off of a hook onto a dock. The look quickly turned somber, and his eyes filled with wonder. She opened her mouth to talk, but he spoke first. "Kate Beckett?" her face turned white, and he looked at her with disbelief. "Uhm, hi."

"You remember me?" she squealed, yet again.

"How could I not?" he stood up and looked her in the eye. "You are the single most beautiful person I have even seen. Don't you remember what I wrote in Flowers For Your Grave the _first_ time?"

"To the extraordinary KB, I hope you find justice one day." she recited, smiling up at him.

"Yup." he smiled back, the one that he only used when she stood before him at his book signings. He started to lean in, and she glanced up at him one last time before allowing her eyes to slip closed and leaning against him. Their mouths opened and they touched. What seemed like bolts of lightning pulling them together more, took control of their hands. They started roaming each other's backs, and their moans synchronized. They almost lost themselves in their own little world when their names were called out.

"KATHERINE BECKETT!?"  
"RICHARD CASTLE!"

They flew apart and tried to straighten themselves, as if no one saw them making out and it would make if a difference if they looked the least bit presentable.

"Heeyy." they both said with strangely high voices.

"Rick. You just got divorced for the _second_ time and you're already working on knocking up yet another bimbo?" Gina was clearly drunk.

"And, uh, Kate? I thought your emotional and sexual needs came after your current marriage-"

"You're married?" Castle asked her, subtly taking a step away from her.

"No!" she sharply replied, "They are just being asses and trying to scare you away. They know how much of a fan I am, they want to make my life miserable."

"Why would they want to do that?"

"Like I said, they're asses." everyone laughed at that, except Gina who just wobbled around the bar to the door and walked out. The boys soon followed, and left Kate and rick alone, or so they thought.

Their mouths quickly rejoined, and Kate's hips started to move against his, her tongue sliding across his bottom lip, basically begging for entrance, which he immediately gave. He backed her up against the bar, and stuck a knee in between her thighs, coming to rest on the apex of her legs. She was just about to wrap her lags around his hips when the heard someone clear their throat. They, once again, parted and glanced around the room, in search of the origin of the sound. Their eyes fell upon a burst of red hair, still sitting on the bar stool, with a sly smirk plastered on her face. "Hey guys." she giggled.

"Uh. I. uhm. Alexis? Hiiiii. So, um. Now we will. Just. Getting. Bye." he pushed Beckett's arm and she rushed out of the door in the corner, leaving a very amused teen sitting alone at the bar.

* * *

Please review, follow, and favorite... I would also love constructive criticism, it helps me become a better writer!


End file.
